The objective of the Small Animal Imaging Shared Resource is to provide state-of-art imaging of living small animals for assessment of anatomical and functional content. Available imaging technologies include: i) micro positron emission tomography (microPET); ii) micro computed tomography (MicroCT); iii) digital whole-body autoradiography (DWBA); and iv) optical charge couple device (CCD) imaging. Assessment of anatomy, using microCT imaging, and molecular events, utilizing DWBA, microPET, and optical CCD imaging, will be available through this Shared Resource. UCLA has a mature small animal imaging program funded in part by the Department of Energy and the NCI, as well as other sources. We would like to now make available to all JCCC investigators the extensive imaging resources at UCLA. This opportunity would be greatly facilitated by leveraging existing resources to the benefit of JCCC investigators. Anatomical imaging with microCT will help facilitate bone imaging of metastases, soft tissue changes, and quantitative serial measurement of tumor size. Use of the molecular imaging approaches with reporter gene technology will allow studies of cell trafficking, transgenic models of endogenous gene expression, somatic gene delivery and ectopic expression, and many other applications. Use of various microPET tracers (e.g., fluoride ion and FDG) should allow molecular imaging of tumor biology. Less frequently synthesized positron-emitting tracers will be available on a restricted basis. The facility will help users plan, implement and analyze their imaging studies. Seminars and web-based tutorials will further assist learning within the JCCC community. All scheduling will be performed through web-based software, and software tools will be made available on each investigator's personal workstation to help facilitate interactive, hands-on image analysis. Multimodality imaging will also be made available. The need for small animal anatomical and molecular imaging is likely to increase rapidly in cancer research; this new Shared Resource should help JCCC investigators to utilize the latest advances in small animal imaging technologies.